


Baby It's Cold Outside

by silversky27



Series: SouHaru Week 2k15 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Haru is a heat leach, M/M, SouHaru Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky27/pseuds/silversky27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you in my house?” Sousuke yelled.<br/>“Cold.”  Was Haruka's simple response. <br/>No shit it was cold. It’s December</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> For SouHaru Week   
> Prompt: Winter & Domestic  
> super short this time, but that happens.   
> I'm gonna go sleep for the next 24 hours

                 Sousuke knew there was something wrong the moment he entered his apartment. First off, his door was unlocked, when he was 900% sure that he had locked it that morning. He cautiously made his way through the front entrance before noticing the odd trail of clothes heading towards the back of his apartment. Following them, he realized. Haruka.

                “Why are you in my house?” Sousuke yelled, pausing every few feet to pick up an article of clothing.

                “Cold.” Sousuke raised an eyebrow. No shit it was cold. It’s December. He paused right outside his bathroom door, trying to decide whether or not he should enter the room.

                “I’m coming in.” Haru made an upset groaning noise as Sousuke pushed open the door. Sousuke had to prevent himself from coughing as the trapped steam hit him directly in the face. “Stop being a baby. Also, if you’re gonna break into my house, at least lock the door.”

                “Too cold. No time. Shut the door.” Haru said, looking up at Sousuke. Sousuke huffed, shutting the door behind him as he made his way over to the bath-bound man.

                “If I make you dinner, will you get out of my bath?” Haru debated for a moment, before standing up.

                “You don’t make it right.” Haru said, grabbing the towel Sousuke held out. Sousuke watched as the other man walked out of the bathroom, and directly into Sousuke’s room. Sousuke couldn’t help the small grin that came across his face, before turning and making his way into his kitchen. He pulled out all of the ingredients that Haru would need then started the rice cooker as Haru walked into the room, positively drowning in Sousuke’s sweats. They worked around each other, their silence comfortable and after eating they headed into the living room.

                “Come here.” Sousuke said, sitting on the couch before holding his arms out to Haru. Haru made a beeline for Sousuke, snuggling into his chest as Sousuke wrapped a blanket around the both of them. “Now why are you leaching all my heat?” Sousuke asked, looking fondly at the man curled against him.

                “The heat in my apartment is broken. And then the heat in my bath broke too.” Haru mumbled. “You’re place is warm. Especially when you’re here.” Sousuke felt his cheeks heat up, and had to center himself before responding.

                “You know… You could just stay here.”

                “You want me to move in?” Haru asked, lifting his head from Sousuke’s chest, peering up at him.

                “I mean… If you wanted to. There are two bedrooms.”

                Haru snorted. “If you’re trying to keep me warm, I doubt the other room would be necessary.”

                “So do you want to or not?” Sousuke bit out, averting his gaze. He felt Haru laugh against chest.

                “When can I move in?” Haru asked.

                “As soon as you want to.”

                “Well, I’ll at least stay the night.” Haru said smirking. “I’ll have to check out the roommate situation. I hear he’s hot.”

                “In which way?” Sousuke asked, playing along with Haru’s flirtations.

                “Both.” Sousuke couldn’t help himself from laughing. He gently began to run his fingers through Haru’s hair.

                “Sounds good. I’ve heard good things.” Sousuke said quietly. There was a silence before he realized that Haru’s breathing had evened out. He had fallen asleep. Sousuke could live with this. He glanced towards the window, watching the snowflakes flutter to the ground outside.

                For once, he didn’t want the cold weather to end.  

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at theglowqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
